michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
Scream
' ' Scream is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the album, HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I & The Ultimate Collection . It's the first song on the second disc in the album. This song was written by James Harris III, Terry Lewis, Michael Jackson, and Janet Jackson. This song also features Jackson's younger sister, Janet Jackson. This song has been performed during HIStory World Tour as part of a medley along with They Don't Care About Us and In The Closet. Date:' January' 3, 1994-October 1, 2004 ''' Recorded: '''1993 Lyrics Michael Tired of injustice, Tired of the schemes, The lies are disgusting, so what does it mean? You're kickin' me down, I got to get up, as jacked as it sounds, the whole system sucks Janet Peek in the shadow, come into the light, you tell me I'm wrong, then you better prove you're right, you're sellin' out souls, but I, I care about mine, I've got to get stronger, and I won't give up the fight Michael With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream? Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme [Janet] '' You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize ''Both''Somebody please have mercy, 'cause I just can't take it Stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me, stop pressurin' me, makes me wanna scream, stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me, stop pressurin' me, make you just wanna scream ''Michael Tired of you tellin' the story your way, It's causin' confusion, you think it's okay Janet You keep changin' the rules, while I keep playin' the game, I can't take it much longer, I think I might go insane Michael With such confusion don't it make you wanna scream, your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme, (Janet) You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie, Both Oh father, please have mercy 'cause I just can't take it, stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me, stop pressurin' me, makes me wanna scream, stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me, stop f***ing with me, it makes me wanna scream Janet "Oh my God, can't believe what I saw as I turned on the TV this evening.... I was disgusted by all the injustice, all the injustice" Michael "All the injustice" Man "A man has been brutally beaten to death by police after being wrongly identified as a robbery suspect. The man was an 18 year old black male..." Michael With such collisions don't it make you wanna scream, your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme, Janet you try to cope with every lie they scrutinize, Both Oh brother please have mercy, 'cause I just can't take it! Stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me, stop pressurin' me, makes me wanna scream, stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me, stop pressurin' me, make me wanna scream, stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Stop pressurin' me Make me wanna scream Stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me, stop pressurin' me, Makes me wanna scream!!! Video Gallery imagesCALUCJQ4.jpg images.jpg imagesCA447ANZ.jpg imagesCA073QW7.jpg imagesCA4YJPJ6.jpg imagesCACONS0M.jpg imagesCA8M19CL.jpg First-for-me-Scream-michael-jackson-29843382-686-513.jpg Jackson_Michael-scream_0.jpg michaeljacksonphotos1995screamunseenau2810_2b.jpg Scream-michael-jacksons-scream-17086428-600-404.jpg scream-michael-jackson-33488192-640-480.jpg 25e8c4b0.gif Scream-michael-jackson-11632976-940-1325.jpg -MAKE-ME-WANNA-SCREAM-michael-jacksons-scream-21203754-607-709.jpg imagesCAB3GA0A.jpg scream-michael-jacksons-scream-21593519-800-1022.jpg Michael-Jackson-Scream-Video-michael-jackson-22977331-1100-1554.jpg MJ-michael-jacksons-scream-13195855-788-1000.jpg STOP-PRESSURING-ME-MAKE-ME-WHANNA-SCREAM-michael-jacksons-scream-27498450-1200-818.jpg imagesCAQYICAA.jpg imagesCAQF3JEF.jpg untitled (17).png imagesCA3T573N.jpg Hwtscream1.png|Live at HIStory Tour 1996 External Links Official Music Video Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:HIStory songs Category:Collaborations